starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Host
|fgcolor= |prev=Templar's Return |conc= |next=Salvation |image=Amon Host SC2-LotV Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=Legacy of the Void |date=2506 |place=Aiur |result=*Amon's host body destroyed |battles= |side1= Daelaam * Khalai * Nerazim * Tal'darim * Purifiers |side2= Amon's Forces *Amon Brood * Khalai (corrupted) * Hybrid * Shadows of the Void |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Matriarch Vorazun Highlord Alarak Fenix |commanders2= Amon |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |sides= |width= |client=Rohana |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Destroy void shards (5) |optgoal=Secure warp in zone (3) |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} The Host is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void. It is the fifth Aiur mission, and the second of the Return to Aiur storyline.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Host (in English). 2015-11-10. History Background With the destruction of the psionic matrix, the Golden Armada was delayed in their arrival to Aiur to defend Amon. This gave Hierarch Artanis the time he needed to engage Amon's host body, a being formed of protoss flesh and that of the dead Overmind. On board the Spear of Adun, Amon contacted Artanis, and told him his actions had not gone unnoticed, and that everything he was or did, his people's culture beliefs and the Khala was a lie. Artanis refused to accept it, and prepared his forces for combat. Mission The Daelaam force's established a base near Amon's host body, but it was protected by Void energies. This mass of energy was being generated by void shards that were absorbing life in the area and funneling it into Amon. These shards also began spawning shadows of the Void that attacked the Daelaam base. The Amon Brood, corrupted Khalai forces, and hybrid gathered around Amon in defense of their master. Near their bases were drop areas that would allow Tal'darim, Purifier, and Nerazim forces to gain a foothold and assist in destroying the shards protecting Amon. After the shards were destroyed, Amon revealed himself in his host body, and began destroying the main Daelaam base. Artanis ordered every ship in his fleet to target Amon, and unleash a massive orbital bombardment. Without void energies to shield him, the resulting bombardment destroyed Amon's host form. Aftermath The loss of his host form left Amon with only the Khala to inhabit and thus gathered the full might of the possessed protoss of the Golden Armada to destroy Artanis and the Daelaam. Artanis and what remained of his forces had time to prepare for Amon's assault and have the Keystone ready to extract Amon from the Khala. Walkthrough In this mission, the player spawns in the southeast corner and is surrounded by bases. A void shard lies a the northwest of the player's base, and it may be tempting to destroy it early. However, shadows of the Void will spawn rapidly, and a fairly sizable force will be needed to push through its defenses while suffering the area of effect damage from the shard. The sentry's Shield Recharge will be ideal in delaying the shield's decay, if only barely. Also, raven shadows may be included among the defenders, and much alike the real ones, have access to Seeker Missiles. The shadows of the Void (But only them, as the Amon protoss and zerg will be focused on defense), will often mass and attack in force, often requiring a firm defense of photon cannons, shield batteries and Khaydarin monoliths (or even nexuses with the Nexus Overcharge upgrade). The shards can be dealt with in multiple ways, but the most preferred is attacking each time a Time Stop ability is made available - Not only does it freeze defenders and allow you to handle the shard directly, but also gives you time to pull back or Mass Recall. The annihilator is heavily recommended, as their special abilities can help focus down each shard with bonus damage. Since the shards have no armor type, they will only take bonus damage from reavers and wrathwalkers, as they still count as structures. Void rays are also ideal for this mission due to their attack grows stronger every time they attack. If you wish to finish the mission in less than twenty-four minutes (Necessary for the Mastery achievement), the stalker/dark templar combination is ideal along with the annihilators and Time Stop, though a split is recommended when dealing with the final two. Ensure both splits are equally potent and activate Time Stop one second after engaging the defenses, and have both focus down each shard immediately. Taking each warp in zone is also important, as it will generate an allied base that will push the enemy positions, softening up defenses, intercepting attacks and providing opportunities to push. In addition, expansions are a necessity, and after a base is destroyed a nexus should be built and mining on it. Forces will be lost fairly rapidly, so having a solid economy and heavy infrastructure (Multiple robotics facilities, stargates and warp gates en masse) is necessary to resupply lost forces. Achievements References Category:Legacy of the Void missions